Revenu à moi
by only-ONE
Summary: James and Lily find love during their school days, lose it, then find it again in an interesting turn of events. R&R Revised Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are up
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on The Notebook, by Nicholas Sparks. I don't intend on following it word for word. It is similar though. Don't spazz if it's different.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot or anything for that matter, so don't sue me. Props to JK Rowling and Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

Chapter 1

Halloween morning – Seventh Year  
  
It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. The sun was shining, a cool autumn breeze was flitting through the trees, and the students were enjoying their afternoon, hastily making plans for the Halloween ball that night. Well. Most of the students.

"Remus, won't you levitate those candles for me? Thank you – oh Alexa! No! No, I said keep the jack-o-lanterns their original color!" A very frazzled Lily Evans hurried over to the 5th year Ravenclaw prefect, who was holding a pumpkin that was a rather nasty mix of navy and bronze.

"I was trying to get them to mix into Ravenclaw colors," Alexa Rynne explained in a quiet voice, obviously frightened by the Head girl. She avoided contact between her own eyes and Lily's emerald green ones. Lily sighed in aggravation and tapped the pumpkin with her wand, murmuring a charm. It instantly changed back to its normal orange.

"There," Lily said with a weak smile. "Nothing to worry about." Alexa didn't return her smile, though, but instead pointed behind Lily. She turned, and her eyes widened in horror as she gazed at a pile of about 100 pumpkins, all in mixes of silver and green, gold and scarlet, black and yellow, and bronze and navy.

"Oh dear," Lily muttered, waving Alexa away. At this rate, she would never finish all the work she had to do.

_'Come now, Lily, you need to make this Halloween ball work!'_ she thought angrily as she moved to fix the pumpkins. She glanced behind her as she fixed a Gryffindor pumpkin, watching the equally stressed prefects hurry around, decorating the Great Hall for the ball. Everyone seemed stress... everyone except her counterpart, Head Boy James Potter.

Lily narrowed her eyes when she saw him. James stood with Remus Lupin, one of his best friends and Gryffindor prefect, laughing and talking while they lit and levitated hundreds of candles. 'How can he not be the least bit worried?' she thought irritably, turning back to her pumpkins. 'Does Potter care about anything serious?'

Potter? Serious? What a laugh. James Potter was notorious being one of the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts had ever seen. Along with his three best friends – Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus - they constituted the ' Marauders', a group famous for their pranks. Lily thought them childish and immature and it was beyond her when she found that James Potter was to be Head Boy. Sure he was nice, but responsible? What was Professor Dumbledore thinking when-

"Lily?"

Lily jumped, startled, as a voice interrupted her train of thought. She turned around, a Slytherin pumpkin in her hands, and frowned. Speak of the devil. It was James.

"What?" Lily asked, fixing the pumpkin and moving on to another Gryffindor pumpkin. James glanced at her, then at the pumpkin in her arms, and smiled in amusement.

"What're you doing?"

Lily rolled her eyes and thrust her pumpkin at him. "A Ravenclaw Prefect misheard some instruction I gave, and turned all our pumpkins into house colors. Now, do make yourself useful and help me change them back."

James obliged and began to help her fix the pumpkins. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Lily realized that James had meant to ask her something.

"I'm sorry, did you mean to ask me something?" she said, mechanically reaching out for another pumpkin.

"Oh that," James said, his pile of fixed pumpkins increasing steadily. "I was meaning to clarify that we're going together tonight."

"We're going together?" Lily asked incredulously, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Since when?"

"We're Head students," James said simply, as if it made all the sense in the world. "That's what we do. Professor McGonagall said we're supposed to open with the first dance." He paused for a moment, then added, "Besides, I want to go with you."

Lily felt an odd feeling at the pit of her stomach. Since when did James Potter abide by what Professor McGonagall said? And furthermore, why was he insisting that they should go together? He was popular. He was handsome. He was smart. He had dozens of girls flocking to him like sheep. She, on the other hand ... well, let's just say she wasn't stalked by anyone 24/7 like James.

Old resentment built up inside of her. "Look. What makes you think I want to go with you-"

"Oh, come on," James said, running his hand impatiently through his ever messy black hair. "You're not still bitter about fifth year are you? Because, honestly. Don't you think we've all grown up a bit since then?"

Lily opened her mouth to speak, but stopped. It was during fifth year that she hated James Potter the most, with his arrogant attitude and constant misdemeanors. Especially that day at the lake... Lily frowned just thinking about it. But was he right? There was some truth in his statement. He had grown up some since then...

"I don't know..." Lily hesitated in her reply.

"You didn't already find a date?" James asked, and Lily saw a flicker of some emotion she couldn't place in his eyes. Lily shook her head in the negative, although she had already declined five offers, wondering why James cared.

"No."

"Well then," he said with a trace of a smile. "Seeing that the giant squid's taken by Peter, why don't we just-"

"Jamessssssieeeee!"

Lily and James both turned to the owner of the voice - Lily surprised, and James annoyed at the interruption. Patience Kingsolver, a seventh year Hufflepuff Prefect, was standing there with smile that tried to look seductive, but was tinted with nervousness, and enough lip gloss it looked as if one could skate across her lips.

"Patience. Hi." Lily had been raised well by her parents – she was an expert at looking pleased while her insides were registering anything but pleasure. Patience was one of the people that Lily and one of her best friends Arabella Figg liked to call one of the Marauder's "Groupies" – mostly tall, beautiful girls that were set on making a Marauder their own. She and her friends succeeded at everything... except for getting the attention of any of the Marauders for anything but maybe one date. Lily returned Patience's smile, even though it wasn't aimed at her.

James, however, was a different story. "What is it, Kingsolver?" he asked, dripping with disdain. Patience's clear blue eyes widened innocently.

"Why Jamesie," she said, flipping a curtain of blonde hair over her shoulder. "You haven't asked me yet to the Halloween ball tonight. I was getting worried." Lily stifled a laugh at Patience. With the look James was giving her, it looked as if he'd rather go with anyone in the world but her. And she was right - James looked anything but amused.

"Kingsolver. Look. For the thousandth time, I don't want to go with you!" James snapped irritably, looking as if he wanted to hurl the pumpkin he was holding at her. Patience laughed, but Lily could tell she was losing her nerve.

"Oh James," she said lightly. "You don't mean that." James thrust the pumpkin down in irritation.

"Bloody Hell! How daft can you get?"

Lily felt uncomfortable suddenly. She didn't like Patience, but she knew that James could cut her down harshly. Lily knew that James Potter was not afraid to hurt someone's feelings and his comments could be razor- sharp. She cleared her throat loudly, praying that she wouldn't regret this.

"He can't go with you," she said, "because he's going with me."

James and Patience turned to Lily in surprise. Patience's eyes narrowed in anger, but James's seem to light up.

"Really," Patience clicked her tongue in disgust, then spun on her heel and stalked off.

"Really?" James asked, with a smile. Lily shrugged.

"I suppose so. Since the giant squid's taken."

The two finished charming the pumpkins in silence. 'I wonder what Bella's going to say... me and James Potter.' Lily thought, as she finished her last pumpkin. 'Oh well. It can't be that horrible.'

"Any left?" James asked, noticing the pile of normal pumpkins. Lily shook her head.

"No..." she glanced around the room. The Prefects seemed to be finish with their work and we're beginning to file out, and the Great Hall looked marvelous. "I think we're done." James nodded, waving Remus over.

"Excellent. Well, since you and I have to be here early, shall I meet you at... around 7?" Lily nodded.

"Sure...that would be fine."

James smiled once more to her before walking off with Remus, leaving Lily alone in the Great Hall.

Well. Fancy that. She knew that she still harbored some resentful feelings towards James Potter, due to his lack of responsibility most of the time. But there was something about him... something about how he was so willing to just help her with... anything really. And how he wanted to go with her, plain Lily Evans, when he could have his choice of all the Patience Kingsolvers in Hogwarts.

How very interesting.

* * *

"Hey Lily."

Lily smiled brightly at the owner of the voice. "Hey Remus," she replied, as he sat down at the table she was at. She had always liked Remus – his demeanor was calmer and more mature than those of his friends.

"Everything looks wonderful. Terrific job," he commented, as his date, a close friend of Lily's, Emmeline Vance, sat down next to him.

"Yeah, Lily. Both of you did an amazing job," she echoed earnestly. Lily beamed; she had been so afraid of everything going wrong at the ball that she was practically crying until, well about an hour before, until James...

James. Surprisingly, James had provided terrific company, and he proved to be excellent at calming her nerves. She didn't know why... the trait that had annoyed her most was now proving to be something she envied. How was it that he was so calm, but so efficient? She'd spent so much time fuming over his relaxed attitude, that she never noticed how much work he could get done. And the way his eyes lit up whenever he saw her... Lily bit her lip. What was this feeling she was getting for him?

She, apparently, wasn't the only one thinking of him. "Where's James?" Remus asked, glancing around the Great Hall for his friend.

"Oh," Lily said, smoothing down the front of her dress robes nervously. "He's getting me something to drink."

"You two looked _amazing_ together when you were dancing, really Lily," Em gushed, causing Lily's cheeks to flush. "If I didn't know any better, I could've _sworn _that you two had been together _forever_ –"

"Really," an amused voice commented, stopping behind Em. Lily felt her cheeks redden more, and a knowing smile graced Remus' features.

"Hey James!" Em said, not noticing Lily's embarrassment. "We were just talking about you."

"Were you?" James said, taking a seat next to Lily, as Em chattered on about the ball's gossip.

"Emmeline Vance. Really, that ball's not even over yet and you already have this much gossip?" Arabella Figg glided over to the table, her date in one hand, and her drink in the other. Tall, with long brown hair and flashing grey eyes, Arabella could easily command the attention of any group. Lily tried desperately to catch her eye; she needed to talk to her about her James situation.

"Bella!" Lily finally said, just as Arabella was about to sit down. "Come with me, really quick. You too, Em."

"To where?" James asked as Emmeline stood.

"To the umm, lavatories!" Lily said hurriedly. "We'll be right back." And with that, the three girls scurried out of the Great Hall, leaving Remus, James and Arabella's date alone. Remus broke the silence.

"What is it with girls and going to the lavatories in groups?"

"What is it Lily?" Arabella asked, once they arrived in the lavatories. Em nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Lily ran her hand through her red hair in agitation.

"It's about what you said Em," she finally said. Em looked confused.

"When...?"

"Right now! About me and James dancing!" Lily rubbed her temples, trying to calm her nerves. Arabella and Em still looked confused.

"When did she say anything about you two dancing?" Arabella asked. Lily then realized that Bella hadn't heard Em's comments about then, and opened her mouth to tell her when Em cut in.

"I just said they looked really good together," she explained. "That they looked like they'd been together for a long time."

Bella nodded shortly and shrugged. "Perhaps. But why's that bothering you Lils?"

"Because," Lily said, faltering. Her mind screamed at her to tell her friends, but her nerves were getting the better of her. "Dammit." She pounded her fist against the sink.

"What is it Lily?" Em questioned firmly, crossing her arms. Lily looked at her best friends, and took a deep breath.

"I think I... I think I'm starting to feel something for ... for James."

* * *

Back at the table, Sirius and Peter had joined the group. Sirius and Peter were in deep conversation, plotting to spike the drinks, while Remus and James talked between themselves. Arabella's date looked torn on whom to talk with, but finally decided on Sirius and Peter.

"Em was right, you know," Remus was saying airily. "You two looked nice together." James groaned in frustration.

"Dammit Moony. I like her so much, it's getting too hard for me to be so close to her without-"

"Yeah," Remus replied absently. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I think you should just do it, Prongs. Take the initiative." James glanced at his friend, his eyes widening.

"Are you serious?" he gaped. Remus shrugged, calmly sipping his drink. James was shocked – Remus was usually one to enforce taking the more logical, sensible way, never the rash one.

"Sure. I'm sure she knows you fancy her," he said, his attention moving slightly to the three others, as the embarked to spike the drinks.

"I should stop them," James said, smiling slightly. Remus grinned back.

"We both should." He shrugged. "Oops."

"Anyway," James continued, getting back on subject. "What should I-"

"Sorry we took so long," a voice interrupted, and James clamped his mouth shut as Lily, Arabella and Emmeline sat back down.

"Pleasant conversation?" Remus inquired. Arabella remained silent, and Lily hesitated.

"Sure," Em contributed, but saying nothing more. Lily glanced over to James, but he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"What are they doing?" Arabella gasped, pointing to Sirius, Peter and her date stealthily making their way to the punch bowls. Lily stood to stop then when Albus Dumbledore, headmaster, rose at his seat at the teacher's table.

"I regret to tell you that this will be the last and final dance of this year's Halloween Ball," he said, as the room silenced. Lily could see Sirius cursing, their plan foiled. She smiled.

"I ask that our Head Students would lead this dance," Dumbledore continued, "and I also thank them and our Prefects for coordinating this ball." He brought his hands together in applause, and the room followed suit. Waves of applause splashed over Lily, James and the other Prefects.

"Well then," James said, amidst the applaud, offering his hand to Lily. "May I have this dance?"

They made their way to the dance floor, arm in arm. Lily prayed that James couldn't hear her heart, it was beating so loudly. The charmed string quartet began to play and they began to dance.

James spun her around, the same nervous feeling eating away at his stomach whenever he was near her. He glanced down at her, his heart fluttering. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful smile graced her features and her lips were right there...

Lily's head was spinning. Bella and Em were surprised with her news, but didn't protest. She knew that James fancied her, but what would he say when he learned she fancied him as well? She felt his grip around her waist tighten almost protectively as other couples joined them on the dance floor. She could feel the coolness of his glasses as they brushed against her cheek... and he was so close to her and everything about this felt so wonderful...

James could hardly breathe, and his mind was racing. What should he do... he groaned inwardly. He had faced rejection from her before, but something happened tonight... something clicked between them and was it wise for him to venture?

_'Take the initiative...'_ Remus' voice echoed in his head, urging him on. James swallowed nervously, holding her a little closer.

"Lily," he said softly. Lily opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Hmm..." she murmured. Their eyes met, and it was then that James knew. He knew that he was in love with this girl, and that there was absolutely no one else in the world for him.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. And the feeling was unexplainable, and an absolute joy filled him when she responded, kissing him back.

Murmurs rippled through the crowd, people openly staring at the couple. Remus grinned broadly, Sirius, proudly, and Peter enviously as the Marauders glanced at their best friend.

But to Lily and James... they were the only two people in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is based on The Notebook, by Nicholas Sparks. I don't intend on following it word for word. It is similar though. Don't spazz if it's different.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the plot or anything for that matter, so don't sue me. Props to JK Rowling and Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

Chapter 2

After the Halloween Ball, Lily and James' relationship went like a tornado wind. She grew to love him deeply. He, on the other hand, had always been crazy about her. They spent almost everyday with each other, which wasn't difficult, considering they spent a considerable amount of time doing their Head Student duties together. As their romance blossomed, so did a newfound friendship between Lily's friends and James's. James taught Lily how to play Quidditch, and they, Sirius, Peter, Remus, Em, and Bella spent hours at a time enjoying time in the Quidditch pitch.

James also helped Lily with transfiguration, her weakest subject. He excelled brilliantly in it – something Lily always wondered about. She, on the other hand, helped him with Charms, her best and favorite subject. It was James who encouraged her to apply for an Internship at the Ministry of Magic in Paris – a place she always wanted to work. And even though she had to fill out a lengthy, boring application, he helped her with it. Well… he kept her company.

But most of all, they just liked to be together. Which was exactly what they were doing on one chilly, spring morning.

"James," Lily protested, balancing her stack of five books in her arms as they walked down the halls together after lunch. "I really need to study for Transfiguration-"

"Oh God Lily," James said, teasingly. "You'd think you're life revolves around studying!"

Lily sniffed indignantly and shook her head. "Just because YOU don't have to study for it –"

James shrugged and took the books from her arms. "If you go around carrying these many books, you'll be too tired to take your midterm anyway."

Lily giggled, and felt her anxiety melt away. That's what she loved about James… he always knew how to lighten her mood. "And what makes you think that those are too heavy for me?"

"Well," James said, his eyes twinkling. "Just playing Quidditch tires you out." Lily groaned.

"Oh come off it, James. Quidditch is a ton more tiring than carrying five bloody books."

"Not when you only play for 10 minutes."

"James!" Lily stopped, narrowing her eyes at him. "I can play for longer than that!" James shrugged, but said nothing and continued walking. Lily hurried after him, grabbing onto his arm, spinning him around.

"Listen here James Potter!" she said, placing her hands on her books. "I can carry my own books!"

"No," James shook his head. "I'll carry them."

Lily tugged harder at them. "No, James, I said I'd-!" She yanked hard at the books, and all at once she felt herself falling backwards, her papers and books flying into the air. One of her books fell atop her head with a crash.

"Oh my God Lily," James gasped, kneeling down to her. He pulled one of her books off the top of her head. "Are you all right?"

Lily glanced up at James and burst out laughing. James looked positively appalled at her, sitting on the floor sitting in a mess of books and papers and _laughing. _Then he grinned and sat down next to her on the ground.

"You're really something, you know?" he said, helping her gather her papers.

"Yeah," she said, wiping her eyes. She turned to him and smiled. "But I can carry my own books!"

James rolled his eyes. "Whatever-"

"Excuse me, Mister Potter? Miss Evans?"

A voice behind them made them both jump. Professor McGonagall stood behind them, her features tired and worn. Lily looked skeptically at her – she had never seen her Professor look so weary.

"Yes?" James answered, noticing the same thing as Lily. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"The Headmaster wishes to see you, Miss Evans," she said simply. Lily turned to James, uncertainty in her eyes. James smiled back at her, helping her up.

"I'll take care of this," he said. Professor McGonagall nodded curtly, and Lily followed her down the hallway.

"Lemon sherbet," Professor McGonagall said, as they approached Professor Dumbledore's Office. The statue immediately spun around and revealed a large marble staircase. As soon as she was ushered inside, she took a seat in front of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore shared the same tired look that McGonagall did. Lily felt fear building up in the pit of her stomach.

"Miss Evans," he greeted. Lily wanted to scream at him to just tell her and get it over with, and she prayed that there was nothing wrong, that he had good news to tell her…

"As headmaster of this school, I am given some of the most unpleasant duties that one could receive. This particular one, however, is one of the most painful." Lily felt her stomach churn and suddenly she wished, more than anything that James was there with her.

"There was a Death-Eater attack, last night," Dumbledore continued softly. "In Surrey." Lily felt her world freeze. "Lily, I'm terribly sorry, but your parents…"

She stopped listening to him. Everything around her stopped. She vaguely remembered McGonagall reentering, bringing Bella and Em to her, and having an envelope placed in her hand. She had pocketed it without thought, and felt tears beginning to run down her face. She heard someone suggest she go see Madam Pomfrey, but she insisted she go to her own room, to her own bed.

And she lay in her bed now, the covers bunched up around her, as she still lay in her uniform. Em and Bella sat on her bed, speaking soft words of comfort to her, but Lily didn't hear them. She just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

Then she remembered James. She remembered fleeting images of her walk back to Gryffindor Tower, of the look on James' face when he saw her, on everyone's face…

She drifted in and out of fitful, nightmarish sleep, and saw that Bella and Em had returned to their own beds. Lily sat up and wiped her eyes, trying to get her tears to stop. _Her parents… _It felt like a bad dream. A very bad dream, and she wanted to wake up from it.

She got out of bed and pulled her dressing robe over her wrinkled uniform. She slipped out of her dormitory and made her way down the stairs to the common room. She needed to be out of bed, to think and to be alone. She didn't even know what time it was… but everything sounded quiet, so she figured it was safe.

The common room was deserted, so Lily curled up on the couch in front of the fire. The flames were still alive, though Lily felt no warmth from it. She felt cold and dead inside, knowing that she would never see her mother and father again. Tears burned down her cheeks and she angrily brushed them away. Why did it have to be in Surrey? Why did these bloody attacks have to happen at all?

Lily reached into her pockets for a handkerchief when her felt paper. She pulled it out and saw that it was an envelope. What…?

Suddenly, the portrait hole swung open. Lily froze and turned around. Of all people, James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were walking through the door, whispering to each other. They stopped, however, when they saw her. In her state, Lily didn't even care that they were out past curfew, that James was being an irresponsible Head Boy. Sirius nodded to Peter and Remus and they made their way upstairs. Remus, she noticed, looked rather disheveled. James stood slightly behind her, acting almost afraid to come near her.

"James," Lily whispered weakly, turning to him, her eyes glassy with tears. She burst into a new wave of tears, which caused him to spring from his position to her and wrap his arms around her.

She cried for what seemed forever, while James held her and gently stroked her hair.

"Lily," he whispered, when her sobs seem to decline. "It'll be all right. I promise… everything'll be all right." He caressed the side of her face with his fingers, then took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers.

Lily felt a faint warmth spread through her body. He offered her so much comfort. She smiled weakly at him, before glancing away. Her eyes caught sight of the envelope on the ground and she broke apart from him for a moment to pick it up. James glanced at her skeptically, as she opened it.

"Merlin…" she muttered, as she read it. It was a letter from the Ministry of Magic in Paris. She had been accepted for the internship and they were awaiting her arrival in the fall of this year. She didn't feel joy though, like she thought she would. She felt dejected and empty, because she couldn't share this news with her parents.

"Lily," James breathed, when she handed the letter to him. "You did it, Lils." He pulled her a little closer, offering her a smile, but Lily shook her head.

"I… I don't know what to do," she whispered. James' smile didn't falter.

"You will," he said. The Lily Evans he knew would always come through and make the right decision. He knew she would.

They didn't speak after that. James continued to cradle her, and she finally drifted off to sleep in his arms. She felt his lips brush against her forehead as she closed her eyes, which brought a smile to her face. She was safe.

* * *

Lily seemed better as time went by… she still didn't eat much, but her sleep was better. Em and Bella were ecstatic by Lily's progress, and were forever grateful to James for that. Although her marks faltered a bit, Lily still remained at the top of the class, and by the time graduation came, she had made her decision.

"I'm going to Paris," she said, one day, when she and James were out by the lake. It was one of their last days at Hogwarts, and the day was bright and sunny. James nodded faintly.

"Good," he replied softly. He sighed then turned to her. "Then what's going to happen?"

"Happen?" Lily asked, puzzled.

"To us."

Realization dawned on her, and she suddenly felt very weak. She didn't know. "I… I don't know James." She bit her lip nervously. "You could… you could come to Paris…?"

"I can't," James whispered. Lily felt his words hit her like knives.

"Then I won't go," she said. She couldn't go without him… she _needed _him. James took her by the shoulders and shook her slightly.

"No, Lily! You have to take this internship! I'm not going to get in the way of your future," he said firmly. Lily felt tears build up in her eyes.

"You were always in my future James," she whispered, the tears spilling over. James sighed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Lily," he said softly, his heart aching. "I wish I could go with you, but I really can't…"

"I know," she replied, her voice muffled. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I guess I'm not going to be the girlfriend of a Professional Quidditch player after all."

James frowned at her comment, and pulled away slightly. Lily suddenly felt worried – had that offended him in some way…?

"What's wrong James?" she asked, reaching out to him. James cleared his throat.

"I'm not going to play Quidditch, Lily."

Lily was shocked. James had been offered the chance to play with some of the top Quidditch teams in England - Wimbourne, Appleby, Puddlemere and another team she couldn't remember - it was the chance of a lifetime. What was he saying?

"What do you mean…?" she whispered. He sighed, and glanced up at the blue sky.

"I'm going to become an Auror."

His statement silenced her, and Lily stood frozen for a moment. He turned to her then, and smiled weakly. "It's not fair, Lily, that people have to suffer… that innocent people are dying ever day." His smile wavered. "Like your… your parents, Lily. I want to be able to help, to protect people. Protect you."

Lily felt overwhelmed as he spoke, and she felt a sense of pride and adoration building up in her. Quidditch was so important to James, and he had the chance of a lifetime, but he was making one of the most selfless decisions of anyone she knew. She didn't know what to say.

He continued nervously. "That's why I can't go, Lily. I already have training in London… it starts soon, my parents had something to do with it, you see, so… I'm sorry Lily."

Lily shook her head. "Don't be," she said, with a smile. "You're doing one of the most noble things of anyone." She bit her lip, not knowing what else to say. So she engulfed him in an embrace, holding him tight.

James smiled affectionately at her. "You're cute, you know that?" he said teasingly, his eyes taking on their familiar twinkle. Lily grinned.

"I know."

Graduation came too soon, and soon Lily found herself at the Ministry of Magic in London, with Bella, Em and James with her. Her bags in her hand, she stood in front of the one of the Floo Networks that would send her directly to her flat in Paris.

"Lils," Em said, her voice cracking with surpressed tears. "Bella and I are going to come see you as soon as we can. You were my… my best friend, and I'll miss you so much." She embraced Lily tightly, then burst into tears. Bella did likewise, and they left James and Lily alone for their goodbye.

"So," James said nervously, looking at the ground. "This is it."

"Yeah," Lily said softly. "It is." She took a deep breath. "I'll miss you," she continued, meeting his eyes. "More than you'll know."

James smiled slightly and looked down. "I think I'll know. I'll miss you too, Lils." He took a deep breath, before meeting her eyes again. "Lily. I… I need you to promise me something." Lily nodded.

"What is it?"

"I want to be with you more than anything in the entire world," he said, taking her hand in his. "But I think that it'll be too painful for me to not be able to be with you."

Lily felt like the wind was knocked out of her. It was a few moments before she found her voice again. "Do you mean… that you want to… break up?" she whispered hoarsely, breaking away from him. James shook his head fervently.

"Lily, listen to me," James said, taking her chin in his hand, tilting it up to look at her. He kissed her lightly before continuing. "I love you more than anyone else in the entire world. There will never be anyone else for me, Lily." Her green eyes were brimming with tears and she sniffed, and James felt as though his heart was being torn apart... "And we will find each other again. I promise you Lily."

"I love you James," she burst into tears, as he pulled her into one final kiss. The clock on the mantle began to chime, signaling that it was time for her to go.

Lily broke away, tears still streaming down her face. She hurried into the portal and grabbed a handful of the green powder. Their eyes met one final time, and she saw James mouth 'I love you' before she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.


End file.
